Police
The Police are NPCs in Yandere Simulator. In current builds, Police are shown during the investigation sequence. They are called after a Homicide has occurred, or if any incriminating evidence has been found, such as a bloody weapon or uniform. Appearance In the teaser photos, the police have a custom face model, olive skin, and dark grey eyes and hair. It was formerly possible to see the police in the game. When a student fled and called the police, the player would have to wait twenty to forty seconds before they arrived. If Ayano held out her phone, pointed it at the entrance, and entered cinematic camera mode, the police would spawn in front of the entrance. They would walk in place and the police investigation music played, but the police cutscene would not appear until the player closed out of cinematic camera mode. While the police walked in place, the player could not move or progress through the day, leaving the game frozen until it was exited out of. As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, the police can no longer be seen walking by the gate. As of the October 21, 2018 Build, they will be shown in the end-of-day sequence instead of being only mentioned, doing as the dialogue suggests. The visuals will show that they use advanced technological devices to scan fingerprints. Description "The closest police force to Akademi High is the Buraza Police Bureau, which is tasked with protecting the inhabitants of Buraza Town. In order to understand the workings of the Buraza Police force in modern day, one must first understand their history. In 1989, a mysterious string of murders and disappearances occurred at Akademi High. The local police were unable to identify any suspects until an investigative journalist convinced them that one of the school's female students was the culprit. An arrest was made, and the schoolgirl went to court to face trial for her alleged crimes. At the time of the trial, Akademi High was a household name due to its international prestige. The nature of the trial - a schoolgirl accused of murdering multiple classmates to keep them out of a boy's love life - drew widespread media attention. As a result, the case was the most publicized criminal trial in Japanese history. At the end of the trial, the schoolgirl was found innocent. The police force who performed the arrest were widely criticized for taking the journalist's claims seriously. The journalist and the local police force were the laughingstock of the country for weeks. This event caused long-lasting changes in the policies of the Buraza Police Bureau. In order to avoid becoming the subject of national scrutiny ever again, they are now extremely reluctant to perform arrests without hard evidence, and dismiss individual eyewitness testimony unless it is backed up by at least 4 other individuals. When performing an investigation, the Buraza Police Bureau is heavily reliant on recent technology invented by Saikou Corp. This new technology allows the police to perform a full forensic investigation of a crime scene within minutes, as opposed to hours or days. For example, this technology can identify all traces of DNA on a murder weapon, allowing the police to identify a murderer almost instantaneously. Within a time span of 6 hours, the police can perform absolutely every type of forensic test possible, with plenty of time left over to question all witnesses present; as a result, if the police can't solve the crime within 6 hours, it's deemed to be unsolvable, and the case is closed. Rumors of bribes between Akademi High's headmaster and the superintendent of the Buraza Police Bureau are firmly denied."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Gameplay If a Loner witnesses Ayano killing someone, they will flee from the school and call the police. Social Butterflies will also call the police once they run to a safe area. Phone Addicts will text the police a picture of Ayano killing someone or will take a picture of a corpse and text it to the police. If a teacher finds a corpse, they will call the police and guard the body. After the day has ended, the police will be called if teachers find a pool of blood, a bloody weapon or a corpse. After the police are called, the player has five minutes to remove all evidence, such as mopping up blood, disposing of a corpse and disposing of a weapon. The HUD that shows has five bullet points that the player must complete in order to not get arrested. Ayano will not be arrested if her sanity is high, her gloves, uniform, and weapon are disposed of, and if the blood is washed off her body. Currently, the police cannot find dismembered body parts. If Ayano is arrested due to not disposing of evidence, the player will receive a game over as Ayano is handcuffed and charged with the crime of murder. In the future, there will be drums overlaying the current school day music to give a sense of urgency that the police are coming.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9gd_oOXv4V4 If Ayano frames Kokona Haruka by placing evidence on her or a delinquent by killing someone with their weapon, the police will arrest them. The police only have technology that can detect biometric information on non-organic materials, such as weapons and clothing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668183536474521600 Game Overs :Main Article: Game Over There are many ways to get arrested by the police in Yandere Simulator, such as: The police timer runs out, all evidence but the gloves have been disposed of: The police cannot find a weapon or corpse, but the police can trace the gloves back to Ayano, and she will be arrested. NoWeapon.jpg|No weapon found. BloodyUniform.jpg|Gloves found. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the weapon has been disposed of, but the gloves have not been disposed of: The gloves are traced back to Ayano and she will be arrested. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. NoWeapon.jpg|No weapon. BloodyUniform.jpg|Gloves found. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, and they only find a bloody weapon without fingerprints: The police see a murder weapon, but they do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest. They later leave. BloodyWeapon.jpg|Weapon discovered. NoFingerPrints.jpg|No fingerprints found. OffScottFree.jpg|Sent home. The police timer runs out, and they find a corpse and a bloody weapon without fingerprints: The police see the corpse(s), but they are unable to find fingerprints on the weapon. They do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. BloodyWeapon.jpg|Weapon discovered. NoFingerPrints.jpg|No fingerprints found. OffScottFree.jpg|Sent home. The police timer runs out, Ayano has no sanity, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police questions Ayano and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admit to her crimes. NoCorpses.jpg|No corpses found. NoWeapon.jpg|No murder weapons found. NoSanity.jpg|Ayano taken for further questioning due to suspicious behavior and eventually admitting to everything. InsaneArrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, the corpse(s) are still on the ground, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police see the corpses and question every student including Ayano, but there is no evidence that she is connected to murder. She will not be taken into custody. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. NoWeapon.jpg|No murder weapons found. OffScottFree.jpg|Sent home. The police timer runs out, the corpse(s) are still on the ground, Ayano's bloody uniform has been removed but not disposed of, but her murder weapon is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and they find a uniform that has traces of Ayano's DNA. She will be arrested. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. BloodyUniform.jpg|Bloody uniform found. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, the corpses and murder weapon have been disposed of, but Ayano is covered in blood: '''The police cannot find any corpses or murder weapons, but see that the blood on Ayano's uniform is not hers. She will be arrested. NoCorpses.jpg|No corpses found. NoWeapon.jpg|No murder weapons found. BloodyClothing.jpg|Bloody clothing on body. BloodyArrested.jpg|Arrested. '''The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the murder weapon has not been disposed of, but Ayano's bloody uniform has been disposed of: Everyone is forced to give their biological report, which the police will use to trace the murder weapon to Ayano and arrest her. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. BloodyWeapon.jpg|A bloody weapon found. AyanoFingerPrints.jpg|Ayano's fingerprints on the murder weapon. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found; Ayano has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: The police will see the corpses. They will find Ayano's fingerprints on the weapon, overlook the uniform or low sanity and arrest her. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. BloodyWeapon.jpg|A bloody weapon found. BloodyInsaneAyanoFingerPrints.jpg|Ayano's fingerprints on the murder weapon. BloodyInsaneArrested.jpg|Arrested. The police timer runs out, and all evidence as been destroyed: The police do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. NoCorpses.jpg|Unable to find a corpse. NoWeapon.jpg|Unable to find a weapon. OffScottFree.jpg|Sent home. The police arrive and find incriminating footage of Ayano on a security camera: If they find no evidence of Ayano committing homicide, they will check the security camera footage. Since they found incriminating footage of Ayano, the police will then proceed to arrest her. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. NoWeapon.jpg|Weapon not found. CaughtByCamera.jpg|Ayano's suspicious behavior shown by security footage. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. The police arrive, find nothing incriminating, and there are under five eyewitnesses of Ayano committing murder: The police will be to skeptical to arrest Ayano due to only a few witnesses and she not be arrested. Cowardly students will not report her, nor will Spiteful students or delinquents if they hate the student they witnessed Ayano kill. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. NoWeapon.jpg|No weapon found. Witnessed1.jpg|Less then five witnesses report Ayano, and their combined account is insufficient to warrant an arrest. OffScottFree.jpg|Sent home. There is also a variation in the text of simply one student witnesses her. The police arrive, find nothing incriminating, but there are at least five eyewitnesses of Ayano committing murder: The police will be unable to ignore the overwhelming claims of her committing murder and arrest her. Cowardly students will not report her, nor will Spiteful students or delinquents if they hate the student they witnessed Ayano kill. Frame1.jpg|Corpse found. NoWeapon.jpg|Weapon not found. Witnessed2.jpg|At least five witnesses report Ayano, and their combined account is enough to warrant an arrest. Arrested.jpg|Arrested. Trivia *There will never be any undercover cop students. YandereDev does not like the idea.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665325051709820928 *There will be no more than ten policemen in an environment at a time. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652018396603678720 *If the game includes a small town, policemen will actively patrol it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648197120982253568 **If there is not an open world, they will only ever appear at the end of day results sequence. *If there is a suspected murder on Friday and the rival has still not been eliminated, the rival will meet up with Senpai after the police investigation is over under the Confession Tree.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644549617204355072 *There is a rumor stated in Mysterious Tape #2 that the headmaster bribes the police to keep them from investigating school deaths too much. *If there are over five witnesses to a murder, the police can't ignore them and Ayano will be arrested. If there are under five witnesses, however, the police would refuse to take the kids' testimony as evidence.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640269730234830848 *The policemen can never be killed, even though the player can see them in-game and Ayano can kill anyone she comes across.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 If police officers start to die, the school would be shut down for the safety of the students.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650708197800439809 Illustrations PoliceIllustration.png|The illustration of the police on the official website. Uzt.png|A Policeman with a police dog from July Progress Report. Policewithdog.png|A Policeman finding a dead kitten in July Progress Report. Policenotbeingsubtle.png|The police in Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator. Gallery Gfchgvhgg.jpg|Police in the Sprite art for Framing. Policeman_screenshot.jpg|Policeman model. Old model vs new model.jpg|Some models. Police.png|The first policeman design that appeared in one of YandereDev's videos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Adults Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Noninteractive Category:Eliminating Students Category:Authority Figures